Shugo Chara: Seconed generation
by xRoguexRavenx
Summary: The Shugo Chara girls have grown up and had kids. This is their lives.K  for saftey?
1. Chapter 1

(Yaya's daughter) Miskako:

Appearance: She looks like her mother but has emerald green eyes, her hair are in two pigtails and are tied with pale pink puffballs.

Personality: She is very sporty but focuses on jazz dance and baseball. She often trips and falls when she doesn't like something. She has always wondered who her father is. She always wants to uncover secrets and go to conventions that have sweets or cosplay. She admires Disney princesses and Moka from Rosario+ Vampire often quoting or comparing them to someone.

(Amu's daughter)Mizuki:

Appearance: She has layered dark blue hair, and honey-colored eyes. Her hair is usually in two curled pigtails and the rest is left down and shaping her heart shaped face. She usually wears a black chocker with a silver bell hanging.

Personality: She is hot-headed at times, but acts mysterious, and cool and spicy. She needs convincing before she makes a choice. She likes cats and has one named Lilipri, who her Aunt Ami dresses in bows. She dislikes her relatives saying weirdo every time they hug her. She is on the cheerleading squad.

(Rima's daughter) Sakura:

Appearance: Has her mother's curls, but has black hair. She wears her trademark cherry blossom headband. She looks very much like her mother, although her eyes are the same color as her father's only darker. She would often dress like Aoi from Maid-Sama.

Personality: She has a temper and acts very cold at times but cares for even the smallest things. She is very polite. She takes acting classes as well as gymnastics and dance classes. She will often play practical jokes and is very serious about them, and will freak out if they go wrong. She is addicted to mangas.

(Rikka's daughter) Ai:

Appearance: Ai has blonde hair that's let loose and curled with blue bows at the side. She carries around dandelions or cherry blossoms around her neck.

Personality: She loves her friends and fears people leaving her. She is described by Rima, "_There's not enough people to fill the space in her heart." _ Saying she has a big heart. She dislikes physical activity and laziness. She loves everything and her parents loved that she smiled when she was born so she was named Ai so she smiles as much as she can.

(Utau's daughter) Aika:

Appearance: She has rose colored eyes, blonde wavy hair, pulled to a ponytail tied with a small tiara, she is very pretty.

Personality: Aika is very stubborn, and competitive. She collects cerlaberties' autographs, and princess figurines. She eats a lot of teriyaki. She likes fluffy skirts, which she says make her look like a princess.


	2. Chapter 2 the girls' morning rushes

Chapter One:

The girls' first day of Zuki Elementary

7:00 a.m. waking up in the morning each girl woke up in their house.

**Misakako's P.O.V**

Beep! Beep! My alarm clock wailed like a baby. It's the first day of school already? I dragged myself out of bed to my closet. I put on my school uniform. It's a short light pink almost white skirt, a white blouse with a light red bow, although I put it into a bow, and white jacket. As I slip on my ballet shoes I grab my bag and run over to the corner where my friends and I meet every morning.

**Mizuki's P.O.V**

"Onee-san!" my little sister, Akane shakes "Time for school!"

I wake up so Akane won't bother me. She's as annoying as Auntie Ami, and as nerve wrecking as Auntie Utau. Anyway, my school uniform- a white jacket covered with punk-rock pins, a silk black blouse, a dark blue mini skirt, cut so the black lace could be seen, white studded belt, knee-high white socks, and white lace-up boots. And finally two messy buns tied with white ribbons (oh, I can't forget about my bell necklace!)

I grab my mother's old backpack and head to the meeting place where my friends and I meet.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Lady _Fujisaki, it is time to wake up." My servant, Harhui-Chan told me softly. I am not in the mood for being woken up, but alas it was the first day of school and it is joyous._

I pull myself out of my mat. "Thank you, Harhui-Chan, is my uniform ready?" she nods "Again, thank you." I brush my violet locks until it's tamed, and put in my cherry blossom headband. My uniform consists of a white vest, white tie with lavender tips, light lavender skirt, knee-high socks, and lavender bowed ballet shoes. I look as my grandmother would say: cute, like a doll.

"Good morning mother, father. I would like to go to the corner now." I always informed them where I am going, because mother's kidnapping has always scared me.

"Yes, dear, and here is your bento box." I love father's cooking, it always seemed to make my mother and I smile and say, "KusuKusu" for some odd reason. "Thank you, good-bye" I waved and walked to the corner.

**Ai's P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of splashing water. Koi always splashed in the morning, no one knew why. My mother would always say X-eggs disturb it. I don't know what the gender of Koi is.

I feed Koi its daily breakfast, and dress in my uniform: A white jacket, white skirt, yellow shoes, and white socks, and a daisy charm chain necklace. And the finishing touches- two pigtails held with light blue ribbons. I'm soo cute in this outfit- at least that's what my Grandfather would say, although it must be true he's a rock just like my father. Sometimes I wonder why my joyful mother married my hard to have emotions father.

I naturally walk slowly down the stairs and to the kitchen only to see Rima-Chan and my mother talking over tea. And that means one thing- I'm late for school. Grabbing my bag and bento box, and run for the corner.

**Aika's P.O.V**

I lift my lifeless body up from under my light blue comforter with a golden crown pattern. Stretch my arms and lift up my sleeping mask _(a/n I think their called that.) _to reveal my dazzling rosecolored eyes and crystal clear eyelashes. My lazy maid, Akira waited silently with my school uniform in her hands.

"Akira! My uniform will get all wrinkled!" I shrieked

"I'm sorry Miss."

"You'd better be, I have to become the most popular girl at school, be friends with the seniors, and a wrinkled clothes ISN'T HELPING!"

"I'm sorry Miss."

"CAN YOU SAY ANYTHING BESIDES: I'M SORRY MISS? ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING?"

No longer had I said those words, my father came through my doors with a very serious look on his face.

"Aika, darling you know I love you so but you need to act like a good little girl…."

He trailed off or at least I wasn't paying attention. My father has always been a sucker for speeches and lectures, I mean that's how he became a politician.

"Daddy," I sniffed holding back fake tears" I'm sorry I just wanna make a good first impression and Aikra isn't really helping."

"Oh, darling I didn't know, I'm terribly sorry how about a new credit card? And a ride in the limo to school, too?"

"O.K, daddy" I smiled sweetly he was always a sucker for tears.

I get dressed in my uniform- a white blouse, a black vest with my family's crest for buttons, cherry blossom pink skirt, and white mary-janes and socks. I tie my hair into a curled ponytail held with a pure silver tiara, with two curled strands hanging in the front.

"Madame, come now your limo is waiting."

I walk down the porcelain white stairs, and into the limo. I wait silently until I see people gaping at _my _limo. I walk out confidently strutting towards the school. Pretending to ignore everyone looking at me.


End file.
